Glamourous Shame
by Hinaxanyone
Summary: Broke and in desperate need of money, Orihime turns to the one commodity that she knows she can sell: her body. What follows is a story of sexual awakening, first love, and exploitation set within the great porn industry. No pairing announced yet, but I will be cycling through some of my favorites. AU
1. Prologue

**I do not own the characters of ****_Bleach._**

* * *

Orihime may be ditzy and a bit of an airhead, but she was always a smart girl. In high school, she had always ranked in the top 3 for examinations and never had a problem with school work. People were always astounded by her intellect as if things just didn't add up. No way could a certifiable space cadet ever be that smart.

School came easy to her. If only she had the money to keep pursuing it.

Because her parents were...well, not good people, Orihime was supported by her older brother and her distant relatives. But then her older brother died in a car accident when she was 14, leaving her virtually alone. Her relatives weren't wealthy people either and could only help her through high school. So on the day of her graduation, during which she placed second in her class, Orihime's life took a turn for the bleak.

Without anyone supporting her, she had only one option left: find a job.

Too bad Orihime wasn't good at virtually anything. It's funny, the girls who used to pick on her would always call her worthless, good-for-nothing, a waste of space. It pained Orihime to think that they may have been right. She tried working as a cashier, as a waitress, as a busboy. She worked at bakeries, convenience stores, movie theatres, toy shops. Every time, she would somehow screw it up and be left back at square one, jobless and broke.

She was on her last few dollars, with little food in her apartment and the rent due soon. If things didn't change soon, Orihime would end up out on the street.

That was until she saw an ad on the subway that would change her life forever.

* * *

**I'm going to be pretty sporadic with updates so just please bear with me. **

**And sorry for readers of my other material. I get writer's block that lasts for ages.**

**-HinaXAnyone**


	2. Giving Up the Gun

**Here's chapter 1! Brownie points to the person who knows the song from the chapter title. More brownie points to the person who can list the cameos in the video.**

**Michiko Burel: Great minds think alike!**

**I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Giving Up the Gun**

_Stupid_, Orihime thought as she twisted her hands in her skirt. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. What are you doing here? Get up and leave while you still have the chance._ Orihime's gaze was fixated on her lap, too nervous to look up. She took a deep breath and peaked through her locks of auburn hair out into the world around her.

She was sitting in a fairly typical reception area. The couches were navy leather and rather comfortable. The low table in front of her was made of glass and had magazines displayed for anyone to pick up. Framed pictures hung on the walls to display the agency's most successful was a watercooler to her left and beside it, tea and coffee fixings. Behind the main desk, sat a stylish woman whose hair was cut in a sleek black bob and who looked like she could easily have walked out of the latest issue of vogue.

The only things that indicated that this wasn't the typical agency was the fact that the magazines sprawled out on the table were all high class porn magazines and the pictures on the wall featured scantily clad women with names like "Candy Sours" and "Robyn Nyxx".

Orihime's hands clenched her skirt tighter, her knuckles turning white from the strain. She bit her lip, if only she hadn't told the receptionist her name and why she was here already. She could've sprinted out the door and left this entire building and crazy idea of hers behind. She would find another job and never think about her close encounter with the adult film industry.

Except...except she had nothing else. She had already exhausted every other opportunity that was available to her and her limited skill set. All she had was, well, her body.

"Inoue-san?"

Orihime's head shot up as the receptionist's cool and moderate voice called out her name. "H-Hai?"

"They're ready to see you. You can go in the door on the left."

"O-Oh. Thank you," Orihime responded as she slowly rose to her feet.

She gulped back a lump in her throat and forced her feet to move in the direction of the door. It was easier if she just thought of this as all one big play that she was a part of. She could even envision it: she, the tragic hero on a perilous journey to survive and beat the odds against her. There was no prince, because she was the prince! She would save herself with her own two hands and live to see another-

"Inoue-san? INOUE-SAN?"

Orihime was startled by the booming voice calling out to her. As her mind focused, she realized she was standing in a small room in front of a panel of men and women. The man who called out to her was waving his hand to get her attention.

"I am sorry!" Orihime quickly replied as she bowed to the panel. "M-My name is Inoue Orihime. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

At first, Orihime heard nothing, but she was too nervous to lift herself up from her bowed position. Then she heard chuckling coming from the panel. This made her right herself only to see that everyone was laughing at her.

Orihime blushed and put a hand behind her head. "S-Sorry, I'm just really nervous."

"It's okay," an older man sitting on the far end of the table said. "It was refreshing."

"Very," a woman with dark skin and shockingly blonde hair agreed.

The first man that had called out to her sat back down in his chair. "Why don't we get started with the interview. My name is Urahara Kisuke. The two men to my right are Shunsui Kyouraku and Aizen Sousuke and the lovely lady to my right is Tia Hallibel. We are all the main directors working for Minazuki Companies. If you end up getting a job here, then you will be working with us in the future."

Orihime nodded her head and memorized the names and the faces of all of the directors. Dir. Urahara seemed to be the most jovial and friendly of the group. Although he had a bit of scruff and was dressed rather casually, he still radiated a professional air. Dir. Shunsui, on the other hand, was a bit showier, wearing a floral button down with the first two buttons undone. His long wavy brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and his eyes were half hidden behind his thick lashes. Still, Orihime could tell he was scrutinizing her more than the others. Dir. Harribel, too was appraising her, but she seemed to do so more out of habit than because she was actually looking for anything. The last director, Dir. Aizen, was dressed the most formally, in a white button down and slacks. He was quiet, but he was smiling at her and behind his large square glasses, Orihime saw kind eyes.

Dir. Urahara looked down at the table for a moment, pushing papers and lifting binders. "I don't see your portfolio here."

"P-Portfolio?" Orihime asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yes," Dir. Hallibel said, her voice a monotone, "a book filled with pictures of you, preferably from prior jobs. Headshots, cover photos, spreads."

"Oh," Orihime whispered, her head drooping. "Th-This is my first time doing...doing anything like this. So, I don't have one of those."

Of course she was missing something as crucial as a portfolio. This just proved how out of her depth Orihime really was. There was no way they were going to hire her. Perhaps that was for the best...

There was a brief moment of silence before Dir. Shunsui began speaking in his low baritone. "She's an amateur. It's been awhile since we've had a fresh face around here."

Orihime's head perked up with hope.

"Yes, yes," Dir. Urahara said waving his hand, "but it does create a bit of a dilemma since we have nothing to judge her on now."

"We could just have her strip down to her underwear. After all, it's hard to judge her with the clothes she's wearing right now."

Orihime's eyes widened and she looked down. It probably wasn't smart of her to wear a large sweater and a long, floral skirt to this interview. If she were being honest with herself, Orihime would admit that she chose her outfit to combat the idea that she was applying for a job within the porn industry. She wanted to maintain some level of dignity despite the fact that she was hitting rock bottom. Of course even her one defense against this entire spectacle was being literally stripped from her. All because of that man. Her gaze drifted over to Dir. Aizen. The one time he chooses to speak and he requests that she strip in front of them all? Orihime was starting to readjust her opinion of the quiet, bespectacled man.

"That would help," Dir. Hallibel, mentioned leaning back in her chair.

Orihime shot Dir. Urahara a panicked look that he didn't notice since he was staring at Dir. Shunsui. Dir. Shunsui nodded in Dir. Urahara's direction, giving his silent agreement. Dir. Urahara stared back at Orihime with apologetic eyes before shrugging.

"Well, Orihime? If you would be so kind."

Orihime could hear her pulse thudding in her ears as blood rushed to her face. She opened her mouth to protest before quickly shutting it. If she couldn't even take off her clothes in front of four people, there was no way she was prepared for this job. In fact, this was probably her cue to turn around and leave. But even as she thought about leaving, Orihime's trembling hands, began pulling down her skirt until it pooled to the ground.

_Desperate times_, Orihime thought as she felt the cool air conditioned air hit her bare skin. As Orihime gripped the end of her sweater she was surprised by the hint of excitement that was mixing in with her embarrassment. A part of her was oddly enjoying the idea of her removing her clothes in front of others. It felt wrong and forbidden and after living her life always doing right, it felt near liberating. So when Orihime pulled her sweater over her head, she let it drop to the ground by her feet and stood with her tall, feet spread wide, chest out, and head up. Her hands were clenched in balls by her sides and she was clenching her teeth so hard that she knew her jaw was going to ache, but Orihime forced herself to shove her embarrassment to the back of her mind. She grabbed onto the part of her mind that had enjoyed the stripping and told herself that she could do this.

And then everyone stood up.

It was one thing for everyone to examine her from a distance, but up close? Where she couldn't hide a single thing? Logically, it made sense because how else were they supposed to do an accurate critique, but all Orihime wanted to do was sink into the floor.

"Wow," Dir. Urahara said pacing around Orihime. "Great form."

"Are those real or fake?" Dir. Aizen said, staring directly at Orihime's chest.

Turning increasingly redder, Orihime dug her fingers into her hands to keep from covering herself. "R-Real," she muttered.

"Amazing," Dir. Shunsui said, reaching out to touch a strand of Orihime's hair. "And this is your natural hair color?"

Unable to find the courage to speak, Orihime furiously nodded her head.

"She has great raw material," Dir. Harribel said, standing off to the side, "but she's clearly uncomfortable with being looked at and she's not even naked, let alone performing."

"That's fine," Dir. Aizen interjected. "I love filming that moment when girls stop being innocent."

"But even then, Sousuke, she's nowhere near ready to even get in front of a camera."

Orihime listened to the exchange carefully, realizing that they were echoing what she already knew. She wasn't ready for this. She knew that already, but for some reason it felt different when the directors said it. It hurt a lot more. Orihime could feel the opportunity slipping away from her with each passing moment.

Just when Orihime felt her arms moving to cover her exposed body, the phone on the table range. The directors looked at each other briefly before Dir. Shusui went to answer the phone.

"Shunsui Kyouraku speaking...President Unohana, what a pleasure speaking to you. What do you need from me today?...Hn...Okay then. Will do."

When Dir. Shunsui hung up the phone, the last thing Orihime expected was for him to say, "We're hiring her."

"Wh-What?" Orihime asked in disbelief.

"President's orders," Dir. Shunsui said walking over towards Orihime. "She likes you."

Orihime shook her head, trying to sort her thoughts. "But how?"

"Cameras dear," Dir. Aizen said, bending over to pick up Orihime's discarded clothes. "The President sees all."

"After you are done putting on your clothes, she would like to meet you, as well," Dir. Shunsui said.

Orihime's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Th-The President wants to meet m-me? But...But I'm a nobody."

"Well," Dir. Urahara said, with a lazy grin on his face, "seems like she wants to make you a somebody. And like we said, we hardly ever get new people. You're kind of...special."

A sunny smile broke out across Orihime's face and she bowed once again. "Thank you so much. I will not let you down."

"No need to be so formal," Dir. Kyouraku said patting Orihime's back, urging her to stand up. "You're part of the family now."

Orihime could only respond with a smile. She'd finally got a job. It may not be ideal, but it was a job nonetheless. Maybe things were finally looking up for her.

* * *

As Orihime rode the elevator up to the top floor, she couldn't help but feel nervous once more. Sure, she had gotten the job, but why? It's not like she had a knack for this kind of work. In fact, the only thing she had going for her was her body. Her cursed body that finally has brought her some good.

It was like her body tried to compensate for her loneliness after her brother died by sprouting breasts the size of watermelons. She hated it. She could take girls making fun of her hair color. It hurt and she'd rather they didn't, but it was familiar territory to her. As long as she put on a smile, the girls would get tired and leave her alone. No matter what she did, however, she could not do the same with her breasts. She pretended not to notice the way guys stared at her breasts, the way they pointed and whistled and ogled. It was easier to just deny the attention than to bring it up. But then there'd be those few persistent ones who'd try to touch them when she wasn't paying attention, or grab them when she rode the train.

For a large portion of her life, Orihime felt like her body wasn't made for her. It was made for others to ridicule, judge, and gaze at. Maybe this was always the best career choice for me then.

The elevator reached the top floor and the doors slid open. Unlike downstairs, here, there was a lot of commotion. People were in their offices talking on phones, in conference rooms giving presentations, people who seemed like they were on top of their game. Orihime was for a moment a bit struck by the scene, having a difficult time figuring out where to go. She noticed a reception desk to her right and decided to ask for some help. However, when she got to the desk, the silver haired receptionist merely looked up at her before standing up.

"Follow me," she said as she marched along down the winding hallways.

Orihime quickly followed trying to keep up with the much taller receptionist. As she walked down the halls, she started noticing on the walls large pictures of a black haired beauty. The woman in the photos had pale glowing skin; long, black, shiny hair; and an expression on her face that could only be described as mischievously dangerous. In every picture the woman wore black whether it be lace, latex, or leather and she was always leering at the camera. For some reason a chill went down Orihime's spine. The woman in these pictures was a star with an undeniable magnetic force. The President of this company could possibly make her a somebody, but Orihime knew that Pres. Unohana could never make her a star.

The silver haired receptionist stood outside a door and quickly knocked.

"Come in," a soft and gentle voice on the other side of the door said.

The receptionist pushed the door open and Orihime was taken aback. It wasn't the view she got from the floor to ceiling windows that covered one wall, nor was it the Japanese zen garden that occupied the area to her left. It wasn't even the luxurious tea area that was set up in the back right corner of the room. No, it was the woman who was casually sitting down on a pillow, sipping tea. The short, black haired woman who, despite her calm expression and demure clothes, was clearly the woman that was plastered on the walls of the hallway.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Isane. You may leave."

"Yes, Pres. Unohana."

And then they were alone. Orihime fidgeted by the door a bit, unsure of herself. Pres. Unohana looked over at Orihime before beckoning her over with a tilt of her head. "Come sit."

Orihime shuffled over to the tea area and sat down opposite of Pres. Unohana. She watched in mild awe as the dark haired woman beautifully poured her a cup of tea and set it down in front of her. The older woman smiled at Orihime and suddenly Orihime felt like a child. She felt a warmth spread through her and wondered if this was what staring at the face of one's mother might feel like.

"Hello, Inoue-san. I'm Yachiru Unohana, the president and founder of the Minazuki Companies. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Orihime replied.

Pres. Unohana took a sip from her cup of tea and held it in her small but steady hands. "I like you, Inoue-san. You are plucky and determined. I could see that just from your audition."

Orihime smiled and reached out for the cup of tea. The fragrant smell of chamomile helped calm her further.

"That being said, you are very much uncomfortable with your body. I admire your tenacity to go through with stripping, though which is why you're here. You have...something that's pushing you forward. There's potential here."

Pres. Unohana set down her cup of tea and pushed a small packet of papers towards Orihime. "This is your contract. It says that you will be with us for a two month trial period during which you will go under training. You will not be paid, but you will be living in special housing provided by the company with your meals taken care of as well. After the two month period we have the opportunity to either keep you or release you depending on your progress. If we keep you, then we are going to draw up a more permanent contract."

Orihime looked over the contract in her hands, her palms sweating a bit. This wasn't a job, not quite. She still could end up homeless and jobless at the end of the following two months. But that was just a risk she had to take, she supposed. _Desperate times._

Orihime reached out her hand for a pen and Pres. Unohana smiled.

"You will need to meet with the company's doctor and our gynecologist so they can do a thorough check up on you and make sure you are healthy and clean." After watching a blush spread across Orihime's face, Pres. Unohana added, "It's standard procedure. It's clear that you have had very little sexual contact. Speaking of which," Pres. Unohana handed Orihime a pen and as their hands touched, Pres. Unohana gently grabbed Orihime's. "I know you are inexperienced and innocent, but you have to understand the industry you are entering into. Please understand me when I say that you are going to have to lose your virginity before we officially take you on."

Orihime's eyes widened and her mouth dried. Orihime dropped her gaze to their joined hands, unable to look Pres. Unohana in the eyes. This all made sense. The rational part of Orihime, the part of her that was book smart and intelligent knew that this was logical. If she was going to enter a business in which she was selling sex, she was of course going to have to lose her virginity at some point. Yet for some reason, she never thought it would be so soon or at the very least she would have some control in the matter, some privacy. A smaller part of her still held onto her fantasy that she would be swept off of her feet first. The faceless man of her dreams would lie her down on a bed of flowers, kiss her sweetly and reassure her that everything was going to be okay before gently taking her. It was highly unrealistic but it was still her fantasy and that had to count for something, right?

"It's kind of my personal policy," Pres. Unohana said, releasing Orihime's hand. "Before you begin selling your sexual encounters, you have to have at least one that is all yours."

Orihime flushed before slowly nodding her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but she only ended up making a small squeak. She reached over for her tea, took a huge gulp, and tried again.

"I..I don't have anyone t-to do that with," she managed to whisper.

"We'll take care of that. Don't worry," Pres. Unohana said, reclining in her chair. "Besides, you have little more time before you have to think about that. Just sign the bottom and fill out the sheet with your personal information on it and we can get started."

Orihime looked at the pen in her hand and found herself signing the forms. It wasn't so much that she felt any better about her situation as it was that she was done hesitating. She hesitated all day, but here she was, sitting and talking to the president of the company. Whether she consciously made the decision or not, she was committed to this. Her embarrassment was something she was going to get over eventually, but there was no doubt left in her mind. She was in.

Pres. Unohana took the forms back and smiled. "Good. Tomorrow you will be moving to our housing and having your physical done. This will not be the last time we talk, but for now, it was nice to meet you."

Pres. Unohana stood up and gave Orihime a small bow. Orihime nearly jumped out of her seat to return it. "I'll do my best."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Phew, glad this one's done!**

**It's funny, I'm so excited about the juicy things I have planned but to get to those parts I need to write these intro chapters first.**

**It's kind of hard keeping myself focused.**

**Til next time,**

**HinaXAnyone**


	3. Electric Feel

**Hey guys! I'm back! And I will be doing some updates not on just this but on some of my other stories too! Though fair warning, I'm the kind of person who writes a little and then publishes it. I can't do that "write 20 pages then update that in increments". Not my thing. But bear with me.**

**As for pairings, as I've mentioned I don't really know. Due to the nature of Orihime's work she will be "with" several people. Think of each one like its own little pairing story. I don't have an endgame pairing is what I'm saying. But please read anyways. I promise it will be fun.**

**And fair warning for those who don't like RenjixOrihime, you may not enjoy these next following chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Electric Feel**

Orihime ran a brush through her long hair one last time; she realized that she had to put a bit more care in her physical appearance now since it was part of her job. Along with brushing her hair more, Orihime added a new facial routine and made sure she was getting more than enough sleep to maintain a healthy glow.

It had been two weeks since she moved into the residential housing for all Minazuki employees. The apartment, although not particularly big, was the perfect size for one person. It had a small living room with a couch, a recliner, and a 32" flat screen TV mounted to the wall. Beneath the TV was shelf space for some of Orihime's books and DVDs. Off to the right was a fully stocked kitchen with a fridge that was restocked for Orihime every Sunday. Next to the kitchen was a little hallway: to the left was the bathroom and to the right was her bedroom. It was also slightly bigger than the apartment she used to own.

Orihime placed the brush down and smiled at her reflection. Today was a special occasion; Orihime was finally going to get her clothes back!

One of the first things Pres. Unohana had told her when she returned the next day with all of her luggage was that she wasn't going to need her clothes for the first two weeks.

_"Wh-What?" Orihime asked incredulously._

_"It's part of the training," Pres. Unohana said as two large men began taking Orihime's things away. "You aren't comfortable with your own nudity, at least, not enough that we could film you. Therefore, we are going to condition you by taking away your clothes."_

_Orihime's face was crimson with embarrassment. How was she supposed to do anything naked?!_

_"Don't worry, you'll only need to leave your room when you are called upon to do so. The first two weeks are a little boring but they are necessary."_

_Orihime nodded her head slowly. She knew what she was getting into when she signed that document. She really needs to stop being so surprised by everything._

_"Oh and one last thing," Pres. Unohana said, walking closer to Orihime with a smile, "You need to get used to a camera on you as well. So, there are cameras in your apartment. Everywhere. Don't mind them. Just know that I, along with the directors, are always watching you."_

So for the last two weeks Orihime had not one article of clothing besides a towel for when she gets out of the shower. At first, she was hyper aware of the cameras inher apartment. After all, some of them were blatantly out in the open: by her bed, in her shower, next to the TV. However, Orihime knew there were more. She could feel the cameras' lenses on her, and sometimes she could here the gentle whir of the lenses zooming in and out.

But soon it all became part of her living space. And Unohona was right; most of the time Orihime was bored out of her mind. She had done everything to keep busy; work on recipes, practice her judo (she was rusty), read old books, imagine herself in alternate universes, try to learn yoga from the TV, etc, but by the tenth day, Orihime was ready to do anything to leave her apartment.

Luckily, she received a phone call that day from a woman named Rangiku. She said that she was going to be leading all of Orihime's training sessions, which would begin in four days. On that day, Orihime would get her clothes at 11am and a car would drive her down to the studio before noon.

Ding-Dong!

Orihime nearly squealed with joy as she bounced over to the front door. She opened it, not even minding the fact that she was showing her nude body to a stranger. In fact, if they worked here, they had probably seen worse anyways.

"Inoue Orihime?" The deliveryman asked.

"Yes, that's me!" Orihime said, itching to get her hands on her clothes.

"Here is your luggage," the man said, unfazed by Orihime's nudity. "Also, a car is waiting for you. As soon as you're done changing, you will be driven to the studio."

Orihime nearly ripped the luggage out of the man's arms, too excited to once again have cotton, linen, and polyester back in her life. She nodded her head and beamed a sunny smile at the man before closing the door.

* * *

As Orihime walked down the hallway to Room 205, she could only think that her life was a bit more comfortable when she didn't have to wear clothes. She never realized how restricting a simple sweater and skirt could feel. After going two weeks without clothes, it seems like Orihime's body had adjusted to the change. Now all she wanted was to strip down.

When Orihime reached Room 205 and opened the door, she was surprised to find herself in a small and intimate room. The room was small, barely big enough for ten people to stand in comfortably. The ground was covered in pillows of all shapes and sizes and in several shades of red, tan, and purple. Gauzy, burgundy curtains that filtered the sunlight, casting the room in a hazy romantic glow, covered the large windows. And amidst all of this sat two figures that both stood up when Orihime entered the room.

"Inoue-san, I presume," the woman said with a smile as she stuck out her hand. "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, but please just call me Rangiku."

Orihime took the other woman's hand, unable to take her eyes off of the older woman. She was downright beautiful in every sense of the word. Rangiku had strawberry blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were a misty grayish blue that were both open and guarded at the same time. And her figure…Orihime wasn't one to compare herself to others, but she just couldn't help comparing her frame to Rangiku's. although they both could be described as buxom, a part of Orihime felt a bit inadequate. Rangiku oozed sex, mischief, and sophistication.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rangiku," Orihime replied, still enthralled by the woman's good looks.

"I also work as an AV actress but for now, I am your…mentor of sorts. I'm going to be leading your training and having discussions afterwards. This is so you can acclimate to what the job entails, ok?"

Orihime swallowed past a lump in her throat and nodded her head. _This is it. This is the real deal._

Rangiku smiled before quickly gasping. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? This is Axel and he'll be helping you with all of your training sessions," Rangiku said motioning to the man to her right.

Axel stuck out a hand for Orihime to shake and Orihime's throat went dry. Axel was…intimidating. He wasn't that physically imposing though he did stand a good head above Orihime and had a well-defined body that Orihime could see even through his t-shirt. What made him intimidating was his entire look. He had long, bright crimson hair that he kept tied back in a high ponytail and every part of his body that Orihime could see had intricate tribal tattoos. They covered his forehead, his arms, and his upper chest, though from the trail-like patterns Orihime knew they extended further.

Orihime hesitantly took his hand in hers. She didn't realize she avoided looking at his face until he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know my look can be a bit much," Axel said with a wolfish grin, "but don't worry. I promise you'll be fine."

Orihime stared up into Axel's eyes and saw warmth in their chocolate brown depths. She could feel herself relaxing and smiling back in response. "It's nice to meet you."

"O.K.! Now that the formalities are complete let's begin, shall we?" Rangiku said, placing a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "Today's lesson is simple but it's also the most important: touch. You have to be just as comfortable touching another person's body as you are touching your own body. And you also have to be comfortable with another person touching you. You can't do ANYTHING in this business if you aren't okay with touching and being touched. Therefore we will start there."

Rangiku gave Orihime's shoulder a quick squeeze of encouragement. "Please strip down to your underwear. I'm going to go outside and monitor the lesson via camera. I want this to be as natural as it can be."

Orihime nodded her head in response and watched Rangiku's back as the older woman left the room. Orihime turned her head in time to watch Axel remove his shirt and begin working on his pants.

The sight of his body made Orihime blush, but after living in her own nakedness for two weeks she quickly recovered and began removing her own clothes. It's strange; three weeks ago and she probably would've freaked out at the sight of a man's body and being in her underwear in front of a guy. While it still made the butterflies in her stomach flutter, she knew she could do this.

Orihime let her sweater and skirt pool around her feet and she stepped out of them. Axel stood before her in only a pair of black boxer-briefs. Orihime moved her hand up to place it on Axel's chest, but she found herself trembling. Before she could make contact, Orhime closed her hand into a fist and put it behind her back.

"So Axel-san, what kind of work do you do?" Orihime asked, nervously.

In response, Axel just shook his head. "You don't have ta be so formal. We're going ta become fairly close these next few weeks. And Axel's just my stage name anyways. Call me Renji."

"Renji," Orihime said, trying it out. "I like it. It's a good name, a strong name."

"Thanks," Renji said, placing a hand on the back of his head. "And you?"

"Ah, Orihime. Inoue Orihime."

Renji smiled. "Princess, huh," he muttered. "And ta answer your question, nothing too strange, just the pretty straightforward kind of stuff. They market me as "the good 'bad boy'".

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked. She had actually been wondering about that since she saw all of those photos of Pres. Unohona weeks ago. They seemed so different from the woman who has her own zen garden in her office.

"Well, once they sign you they have ta give you a character. After all, porn's nothing but a show. A very sexually explicit kind of show, but a show nonetheless. So the company will give you a character ta play based off of your personality and persona and shit like that."

Orihime cocked her head to the side. "But the president…"

"Yeah, she's something else, isn't she? After I started working here 'bout 3 years ago, I watched some of her old stuff. She was one _hell _of an AV star. I hear she was tough as nails then. She still is, but in a different way. Her nickname was "The Maneater"."

Orihime's eyes widened. It was hard for her to imagine Pres. Unohana as anything less than maternal and caring. "So…did you get the tattoos after you started working then? To fit your image?"

Renji shook his head. "Nah, I had a lot of these before I started working. I've added more all over my body over time, but yeah, I got the character kind of because of my tattoos."

Orihime bit her lip. A part of her was curious to learn more but another part of her didn't want to seem like she was prying. _Orihime, you will be touching this man's body sooner or later. You don't need to feel bad about some questions_, she thought to herself.

"Can I ask why? Why you have so many?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head. "Honestly? I just like 'em. I like how they look. And I like getting 'em done. Some hurt more than others depending on where they are but it's always a good…release for me."

The more Renji spoke of his tattoos, the more Orihime found herself moving closer to him. She hadn't realized just how close she was to him until Renji spoke aloud. "Go on. You can touch 'em."

Orihime looked up and found Renji staring down at her with a small smile on his lips. Orihime couldn't help blushing and smiling back. "It's ok with you?"

"It _is_ what we're here for."

_He does have a point_, Orihime thought as she lifted her hand again. She took a quick breath before placing it firmly on Renji's chest. Her eyes widened at the contact. "Warm."

Orihime looked up at Renji and saw that his eyes were closed. This oddly comforted her in a way, as if he was giving his full permission and Orihime couldn't help but take up that offer.

So Orihime watched her hand as it glided from Renji's chest to his upper arm. She felt the ripple of his muscles and beating of his heart underneath her fingertips. She lifted her other hand and placed it on the other side of Renji's chest. She splayed her fingers, stretching them as far as they could go on his chest. This was the first time that Orihime had ever felt so close to another person. She only had one friend growing up, Tatsuki, but Tatsuki moved when she was 15 in order to train more intensely. It had always been Tatsuki's dream to compete in the Olympics for Japan. Since then, Orihime never really made close bonds with other people. Sure, she spoke to her classmates and joined clubs, but she didn't have that strong of a bond with anyone. It's part of the reason why she could enter in this kind of lifestyle with few reservations.

Orihime moved her hands lower and brushed her thumbs against Renji's nipples. The texture of the skin was different from his chest, not as smooth. She let her hands drift lower until they rested on Renji's abdomen.

He really was fit; Renji's abs contracted with every breath he took. Orihime ran her fingertips in between the grooves and even poked a finger in his belly button, which got a quick chuckle from Renji. Orihime smiled before gently placing her hands on Renji's wrists. She slowly glided her hands up his forearms and lingering on his biceps. She gave them a quick squeeze. In response, Renji lifter his arms until they were completely extended parallel to the ground. Orihime laughed to herself; he was kind of like an oversized doll for her to play with. She slid her hands until they rested on Renji's shoulders before puling away.

This time Orihime needed no prompt to continue exploring. She placed one finger on one of Renji's many tattoos and decided to follow it, walking around Renji until she was behind him. When she was directly behind him, Orihime placed her hands on his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles there. Renji slowly let his arms fall to his sides and Orihime felt the muscles in his back shift.

An impulse popped into Orihime's head and before she could really process it, her index finger slided down Renji's spinal cord. Orihime heard Renji take in a quick a breath and felt his muscles tense for a moment. _He liked that_, Orihime thought to herself.

Orihime once again walked around Renji until she was standing in front of him again. She had already explored most of his upper body except…

Slowly Orihime's hands rose until they hover on either side of Renji's face. Even though she had already touched Renji, Orihime was hesitant. Touching someone's face just felt more intimate than touching one's body, if that made any sense at all. Still, she didn't hesitate for too long. Soon, she was gently cupping Renji's face between her hands.

She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs before moving her hands upwards. Then she did the same to Renji's lidded eyes, gently.

Orihime sighed and dropped her arms. Touching Renji was reminding her of the few guys she had crushes on. The majority of them ended when she overheard them discussing her body in some of the most vulgar of ways. In fact, the only exception to that was when she had a crush on her 10th grade math teacher, Tanaka-sensei. He was already married.

Although she would never really let on, it had always kind of upset her, the way guys would talk about her. They always seemed interested in her (well, at least her body) but they never made a mood. No one ever asked her out on a date or even offered to get coffee. It was like she was a commodity that couldn't be taken out of the store or a vintage TV character model that couldn't have even the plastic removed from the box.

No wonder she never felt close to another person. It wasn't that she didn't try; it was that people didn't let her.

Orihime looked up at Renji's face. He was relaxed, calm. Here was a person that was inviting her to get close, to break distance and barriers.

Orihime placed both of her hands on Renji's waist before sliding them around in an embrace. Orihime slowly rested her cheek against Renji's chest and closed her eyes, focusing on the steady beating of Renji's heart just beneath her ear.

She sighed as Renji's warmth began seeping into her own body. Her eyes fluttered open briefly when she felt Renji's arms go around her, but she relaxed into the embrace once again. It felt nice. Orihime nestled into Renji's chest more as he gently stroked her back.

This was what she needed physical human contact and the comforting arms of another person.

Orihime pulled away from Renji, her eyebrows set in a line of determination. She looked up at Renji who had opened his eyes when Orihime pulled away. Just like before, they showed nothing but sincerity and warmth. She was glad she got to do this with him.

Orihime reached down, grabbed one of Renji's hands, and placed it firmly on her shoulder.

"Touch me," she said, closing her eyes. "The same way I touched you."

"…You sure?"

Orihime nodded her head. "Yes." _I need this_.

Renji's hands were large and firm on her arms. She could feel that he had old callouses, perhaps from doing hard labor years ago. They slid down her arms in a careful, practiced motion. Just like he did for her, Orihime lifted and extended her arms. Renji took this as an opportunity to caress Orihime's sides, starting from right under her arms down to her hips.

Orihime could feel heat rising to her cheeks. As she was touching Renji she put the sexuality of the act away in the back of her mind. Now with her eyes closed and Renji's experienced hands on her, she couldn't help but think like that.

Renji's hands slid back up until they were resting just under her breasts. Without even opening her eyes Orihime knew that his hesitation was his way of asking for permission. After all, this lesson was for her. It was up to her to decide how far things went.

"It's okay," she whispered before wetting her dry lips.

Renji's thumbs drummed against her body for a beat before he gently cupped her breasts in his hands. Orihime sucked in a large breath at the sensation. She was not entirely as innocent as people liked to believe; she has touched herself before, late at night when her body was frustrated and desired something she couldn't even begin to let herself want. However, it felt completely different when someone else touched her body in that way.

Renji's hands alternated from gently squeezing and releasing Orihime's large breasts for a short while. His thumbs grazed over Orihime's nipples before moving away from her breasts entirely.

Renji's hands slid lower until they were back on her hips. Then he moved them around until they were firmly planted on Orihime's backside. She gasped when he gave it a quick squeeze. She heard Renji chuckle before sliding his hands down further. He moved them down her thighs, past her calves, and back up again. Orihime clenched her hands into fists trying to control the trembles that ran through her.

Renji's hands glided back up her sides slowly, lingering on her exposed flesh. Orihime followed the movement in her head until his hands stopped on either side of her face. At this, Orihime opened her eyes and stared up into Renji's eyes. They were just as warm and welcoming before with a large dose of mirth in their depths.

One of Renji's thumbs moved across her lips and Orihime unconsciously parted them, taking in a small breath. Renji's thumb stopped right in the middle of her lips. His brow furrowed slightly, making it appear that he was mulling a thought over in his head. Orihime didn't quite know what to do with herself. Her body was alert and awakened by Renji's touch. She didn't want him to _stop _touching her body with his hands.

Just then the door to the room opened. Startled by the intrusion, Orihime moved away from Renji, much to her own displeasure. Standing in the doorway looking just as beautiful as when she left was Rangiku.

"That will be enough for today," she said striding into the room. "You guys can put back on your clothes. Axel, when you are done, would you mind giving us the room?"

Renji shook his head before scooping up his clothes and putting them. Orihime walked back to her pile, avoiding Rangiku's eyes. After they both changed and Renji left, Rangiku took Orihime into a small adjoining room. It was fairly plain with only two chairs, a small table, a window, and a cabinet.

Rangiku had Orihime sit down opposite from her.

"Okay,"Rangiku asked. "Tell me how you felt about that."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I know this had very little dialogue in comparison to the previous chapter which was very dialogue heavy, but that's just the nature of this chapter.**

**As always, read and review!**

**-HinaXAnyone**


End file.
